


Snapshot 4

by LadyTypo



Series: Little Snapshots Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Hana-mama is so done with her boys, Makki and Hana-papa behave, Purikura shenanigans, hanamatsu - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTypo/pseuds/LadyTypo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanamaki was called down to the family room for a “family meeting”, he didn’t think too much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot 4

**Author's Note:**

> Now we throw Hana-Mama and Hana-Papa into the mix ☆ ～('▽^人)  
> It was fun to figure out the dynamics of parents and child and how they'd all interact with one another. To be honest, I'm kinda super pleased with the end result (*´▽`*) 
> 
> Also, for those who want to be saved a google image search full of naughty bits/potential tentacles, Shunga is erotic art that hit its peak in the Edo Period ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> No one can say fanfiction never taught them anything ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ

                Winter break passed by smoothly and shifted without fuss into the new year, third term for the high schools starting up and ending in almost a blink of an eye. The third years graduated and spring break began, first years transitioning into second years and second years into third years.

                Hanamaki would have described the last few months as peaceful and uneventful in the best way possible. Rumors of his supposedly salacious escapades had died down, as expected, over the winter break and things had settled back to being as normal as they could be. Iwaizumi was now in the loop, Oikawa was hilariously out of the loop, and he and Matsukawa were now on the same wavelength.

                Everything was back to normal, back to hanging out with friends, back to secret dates with Matsukawa up in their rooms, back to the calm peace that they enjoyed so much.

                When Hanamaki was called down to the family room for a “family meeting”, he didn’t think too much of it. His mother, secretly fond of all types of gossip, felt that the family shouldn’t keep secrets and always called meetings for any and every thing that happened in their family.

                Aunt Keiko decided to get divorced? Family meeting.

                Cousin Hideki dyed his hair and pierced his ears? Family meeting.

                Grandpa decided to start his own garden? Family meeting.

                Rarely was anything shared considered scandalous or of consequence. Most of the time, it was just odd or amusing updates on the family, some of it mundane and some of it funny enough to make the three of them laugh.

                There wasn’t any sign of impending laughter to be had when he entered the family room, Hanamaki’s father sitting quietly in one of the arm chairs, hands folded under his chin as he leaned forward, his gaze on the coffee table hard and thoughtful. He was a tall and sturdy man, dark hair cropped short, clean shaven with sharp eyes. Upon first meeting, people always used the words “professional” and “observant” to describe his father, but Hanamaki knew better. His father was friendly and a bit of a goofball, always full of praise for those who worked hard and eager to tell a joke to anyone who’d listen.

                It was only a little odd to see his father so lost in thought, but Hanamaki chalked it up to it having been a long day at the office. It was his mother, though, that set off a parade of red flags and flashing danger signals.

                Hanamaki’s mother was woman of average height and sweet features, light brown hair kept at shoulder length and a playful smile always on her lips. The aunties always referred to her as “cute” and “doting”, which Hanamaki wouldn’t argue with, but he’d always add “silly” and “emotional” to the list. His mother never hid how she felt: when she was happy, she smiled, when she was angry, she scowled until her brow set into a hard crease.

                Right now, her eyes were set on Hanamaki with a nervous look full of anxiety, her bottom lip slightly tucked under the top row of her teeth, her hands pressed close to her chest as they held onto….something. A sheet of paper?

                As if his mother’s nervous demeanor wasn’t enough to make Hanamaki want to flee back to his room, the sudden jerk of words that came out of her mouth made his blood run cold, instinct telling him to run.

                “We’re not angry at you, Takahiro.”

                “Kaoru.” His father sighed quietly, rubbing his face, “You can’t just start this off like that.”

                “But we’re not, Koutaro!” she shot back, turning to face her husband, “We’re not angry at him, not one bit! Koutaro, tell him you’re not angry!”

                Ah. Emotional.

                Bless his mother, Hanamaki Kaoru, she was just so emotional.

                Hanamaki took a step back.

                Just a short sprint and he could be out the door. His legs could make decent strides, maybe he could even make it out with a fast walk.

                He wasn’t sure what the two were trying to bring up at this ‘meeting’, but everything in Hanamaki’s body told him that he didn’t want to be there, that it wasn’t going to be something mundane or amusing.

                Sensing his son’s distress, Koutaro stood up, quick at his son’s side as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “C’mon, Hiro, let’s have a seat. Mom and I just want to have a talk, okay?”

                It was the reassuring squeeze of the shoulder and the gentle use of his name that brought him to sit on the sofa, his mother still all nerves as she paced around.

                “Mom –“

                “No, no, let me explain, Taka-chan.” Kaoru shook her head, taking a seat on the other side of her son. The anxiety and nerves were still present on her face, but she looked determined to see whatever this was through. With a calming breath, she set the sheet in her hand face down on her lap, hands folded neatly on top.

                “While you were out with your friends earlier, I had mentioned to papa that you had a movie he’d like to see. So, I went up to your room to get it.” She chuckled softly, trying to dispel the tension in her voice, “I-I don’t get why you two are so…determined to place anything and everything up on the top shelves. What’s eye-level for you both is out of reach for me!”

                The two mumbled a small “Sorry” before Kaoru continued, “I had to use your computer chair to reach, Taka-chan! And, well, long story short, I knocked a few books off your shelves and, well…” she gestured at the turned down paper in her lap, “This fell out of one.”

                Hanamaki looked down at the blank sheet, unsure of what it could possibly be. Obviously something that’d be enough to rile his parents up.

                “Is it a dirty picture? 4Koma porn? A shunga print?”

                “Takahiro!” Kaoru snapped, hand swatting at the side of his head, “For one, you wouldn’t even know where to find a shunga print – “

                “Grandpa.” Both father and son answered in unison, shrinking back slightly as Kaoru’s eye twitched. At least her nerves were gone.

                “That man…” she muttered, waving it off, “No, that’s beside the point! If it were porn, I’d at least know how to go about this!”

                “So…it’s not porn?”

                “No, Takahiro, it’s not porn!” Kaoru looked exasperated, giving her son a pointed look, “Should I be _looking_ for porn?”

                Koutaro cleared his throat, gently patting his wife’s hand, “Kaoru, dear, erm…I think we’re getting off topic.”

                She blinked once. Then twice. “Oh! Yes! Yes, you’re right!”

                Hanamaki tried not to laugh as she regained her composure, his ease fading as the nervous anxiety that had been pushed to the background slowly crept back to the forefront.

                Kaoru’s fingers fiddled with the edge of the paper as if she were trying to determine how she was going to explain what was on the other side. As if touching the edges would tell her all of the secrets of how to approach such a topic.

                After a few minutes of silence and hesitation, Koutaro reached over, gently taking the sheet from his wife’s lap and flipping it over onto the table.

                Hanamaki felt his heart drop, his face set ablaze with heat.

                The sheet of paper held an evenly spaced set of six purikura photo booth stickers, each one with Hanamaki and Matsukawa covered in a ridiculous variety of filters, off the wall edits, and crazy bubble text.

                The stickers would have been shrugged off as nothing peculiar judging by the first couple of pictures, both boys shown to be rough housing and striking ridiculous poses, their laughter almost audible through the images themselves. Hanamaki could almost imagine the bubbly laughter their antics had pulled out of his mother when she saw them. But it was the last few pictures, he was certain, that pushed his parents to call a family meeting.

                Arms wrapped around each other, nuzzling and quick pecks on the cheek, then finishing off their final photo with a blissful kiss that had taken them a year to perfect.

                A blissful kiss that was currently on display on their living room table for all to see.

                Hanamaki was struck with the urge to run again, fighting hard to will away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes and the hot embarrassment that burned his face.

                A bit of shame stabbed at his heart, not because his parents knew, but because he’d always told himself, always told Matsukawa, that he wouldn’t care if anyone found out. And, in a sense, that sentiment was true. He didn’t care if anyone knew how he felt about Mattsun, if anyone knew that the two shared a bond that went deeper than friends, deeper than lovers, deeper than understanding one another.

                He didn’t care.

                And yet, here he was, terrified of how his parents would react, how they would see him, how they would treat him, and all he could feel was that he had somehow let Matsukawa down because, to an extent, he _did_ care who knew.

                A gentle shake of the shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, both his father and mother looking at him with worry.

                “Taka-chan, don’t cry.” Kaoru’s voice was a whisper, her thumb gently brushing the corner of his eye, “We’re not angry, Taka-chan, please believe us.”

                “Tell us what you’re thinking, Hiro.” Koutaro’s voice was firm, but gentle, his hand still on his son’s shoulder, “Don’t react without talking things out first. Your mother does that enough for the both of you.”

                “ _Koutaro!_ ”

                Hanamaki choked out a small laugh, shaking his head, “I’m thinking that this is really embarrassing. I mean, look at this shoddy editing.” He waved his hand over the sticker sheet, “Mattsun’s not allowed to edit the pictures anymore until his skills improve.”

                “Hiro – “ his father started, but Hanamaki cut him off.

                “And I’m thinking that I’m…kinda angry at myself, actually.” He laughed a bit bitterly, leaning back against the sofa, “I mean, I talk a lot of crap and say how I don’t care who finds out or whatever and...” Waving both hands towards the coffee table, Hanamaki’s voice fell flat, “This happens. Surprise~ Your son’s been dating a boy for a little over a year now. Obviously I care a bit too much. I even hid it in a book neither of you would ever look at.”

                Koutaro looked up at his wife, “Which book?”

                She grimaced, “The poem book your mother gave him for graduation.”

                “Ah.”

                They both nodded in understanding.

                “Anyways, there you go.” Hanamaki shrugged, “You both know now, so…”

                His parents were silent for a moment, shooting each other looks and making small gestures, silently discussing and deliberating. It always made Hanamaki a bit nervous; he could never quite get a read on them.

                “Well,” Kaoru started, taking her son’s hand as she leaned back on the sofa with him, “I’ve met Issei-kun once or twice before in passing and he seems like a nice boy. You know, it was never the pictures themselves that got us in a fuss, Taka-chan.” She turned to look at her son, her face twisted into a pout, “It’s that you kept it a secret! You know you can tell me anything, Taka-chan, _anything_! Mama will always be on your side!”

                “Mom…”

                “I dunno, I found the pictures to be kind of shocking.” Koutaro hummed, earning looks of wide-eyed shock from both his son and wife, “I mean, I never took you as the type to use a blue glitter filter over lime green font. Pretty questionable if you ask me.”

                “It was all Mattsun’s doing, dad.”

                “Huh…dunno if I can trust my son to date such a questionable boy.”

                “Kou-chan, you’re so stupid.” Kaoru huffed, rolling her eyes, her husband letting out a half-hearted gasp.

                “Kao-chan! Don’t be so hurtful!”

                Hanamaki laughed as his parents continued to rally back and forth, the heavy feeling in his heart gone and replaced with a sense of relief that things turned out better than he could have ever hoped. It was nice to know that they were on his side, that they loved him regardless, that their biggest worry was the possibility of a secret being kept and not the secret itself.

                Maybe his parents finding out this way wasn’t so bad.

                “Oh! Taka-chan!” his mother chirped, eyes bright as she looked at her son expectantly, “Tell Issei-kun he’s invited to dinner tonight! Papa and I _must_ get to know him better!”

                Or maybe it was.

**Author's Note:**

> ....φ(・∀・*)


End file.
